Breaking Walls
by kaitlin.mclaughlin11
Summary: While being intimate with Blaine, Kurt thinks of all the insecurities Blaine takes away from him, and how he tears down Kurt's walls brick by brick the more he lets Blaine in.


Breaking Walls

**A/N: Hey so this is my second fanfic and I would just like to thank anyone who liked my first one and thanks for the reviews. Here is my attempt and some intimate sex. Please R&R! 3**

Blaine entered me slowly and tenderly. Much different from our previous foreplay session, this was considerably more passionate.

**One hour earlier **

Blaine started off with a soft kiss to my neck, paired with a stroke of my hair. He trailed little kisses up my neck, to my jawline, until our lips connected. As our make-out session progressed, Blaine and I's hands wondered. Exploring each other's bodies. As we did this, I noticed something. I wasn't thinking about how he was so much more built than I was. I wasn't shying away on the inside because I felt insecure.

Blaine always tells me how much he loves my body. He tells me time and time again that I'm perfect, but I always deny it. I can never feel beautiful. We move to taking off our clothes. I pull Blaine's midnight blue t-shirt over his head and he began working on the buttons of my light cyan dress shirt. He trails wet kisses down my chest after each button. He gently pushes the shirt off of my shoulders and we share a kiss before I go to his nipples.

He moans and runs his fingers through my hair while I suck and nip at them. Usually I'm self-conscious about trying to give Blaine pleasure. I just get so afraid that I'm doing something wrong and that Blaine is just moaning for my sake.

But tonight I don't feel that way at all. Tonight… tonight I just went for it. Tonight I'm confident that Blaine is feeling pleasure. And I feel pleasure just knowing that I'm making him feel good. I start to undo his pants. When I pull them down he lets out a sigh of relief. The bulge in his pants can finally breathe. He steps out of them and relieves my erection as well. I hate it when he sees that.

Blaine says that it's a huge turn on for him. For him to know that he can make me so hard drives him crazy. But I still get really embarrassed (even though he is just as hard as I am). The thing is, right now in this moment, I'm not embarrassed in the least bit. Blaine and I are hard for each other. I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Blaine grabs me by my thighs and hoists me up on his hips, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks to the bed and sits down. We kiss heatedly, our tongues battling for dominance. He grabs my ass and squeezes it.

Then he groans out "MMM that ass." And lies back on the bed. After a moment of grinding, we get into the 69 position (one of Blaine's favorites). Slowly, we remove each other's boxer briefs. I take Blaine's shaft into my mouth and he does the same to me. Normally I would be thinking about our lengths. Blaine is about six inches long and four inches wide. Far more superior to my four inches long and three and a half inches wide. Blaine likes it not just because it's a part of me, but because he says that if it was too big, it would look unnatural. "Another reason how you are built to perfection." He'd said one day when we were lazing around in bed. But tonight, this doesn't even cross my mind. I just let my body take over, and rid me of all my insecurities. Blaine and I suck, lick, and swallow each other's shafts, and then he abruptly flips onto his back, bringing me to lie on top of him. My rear to his face. He circles his tongue around the hole and smoothly slips it in. I suck his length and rub his thighs while he gradually stretches me with his tongue and fingers.

After of few minutes of this, Blaine gently lowers me onto my back. He enters me slowly, gently, and I arch my back at the intrusion that I can never seem to get used to. Blaine rubs a tender hand over my thigh, while I try to catch my breath. "Relax baby," he says "I'm gonna take care of you." I do what he says and I do my best to relax. Blaine leans down onto his forearms so his body his close to mine. I place one hand on his back while my other entwines with his on the pillow next to my head.

He begins to thrust into me, eventually picking up a steady rhythm. He hits that sweet bundle of nerves in a very skilled manner. He knows just the right way to take of me. Knowing- no memorizing- all of my sweet spots. I moan in pleasure, lean my head back, rub Blaine's back, and squeeze his hand as he thrusts into me. He sends shockwaves of pleasure through me and I couldn't help the little whimpers of "Blaine" that escaped my lips. He could make me fall apart so easily, and in a way I would never do in front of anyone else but him. He made me forget about all of the barriers that I had set up long ago to protect myself. He made me break all the rules I had made to keep myself from getting hurt. He made me forget all those things that kept me from living, and just made me… _feel._

Blaine leaned down for a kiss, so I kissed him soundly on his soft, swollen lips, moaning a little when we parted. Blaine kept his pace and I know I won't last much longer. "Blaine, I'm so close." I whispered, digging my nails into his back. "Then come for me baby." He whispered in my ear hotly. He trusted a few more times and before I knew it I was Cuming, squirting all over my stomach. Blaine followed shortly after. He collapsed on top of me, hand still entwined in mine, and still deep inside of me. After we caught our breath, Blaine pulled out, but remained in between my legs. He looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?" He asked concern evident in his voice. I was shocked by this until I felt tears that I didn't even know had gathered in my eyes fall.

Blaine brought his hand up to wipe the tears away. This is why I loved Blaine; he always put others before himself. "No pookie of course not." I reassured him. "Then why are you crying?" He asked soft and relaxed this time. "Because I am so happy that I found you. I'm happy that our love grows more and more each day. I'm also scared. Scared of how much I love you and how easily you can tear down every wall I ever built brick by brick." I sniffed a little. Blaine took my face into his hands, looking me straight in the eyes. "Baby I want you to know that you're safe with me. I love you so much no matter what anyone says or does, nothing is going to change that." He said sternly. "I know." I said smiling foolishly. "Good." He stated and kisses me soundly.

We lay there, holding each other. Tonight, all my walls had crumpled to the floor. Long gone and forgotten. And… surprisingly enough, it felt good… _right._ We eventually fell asleep. Safe and sound and breaking walls.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. Review please.**


End file.
